


Wood on the Beach

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel Carly and Reema win a contest and spend a week with the guys and the fun starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wood on the Beach

It was a typical Tuesday Day. The girls were Twuggin the hell out of Donnie. He Twugged them 4 times. That was an all time record for them. There was some BSC's that weren't happy about that. They were tweeting the girls telling them to stop hogging Ddub. Things were starting to turn nasty and BSC's were fixing to get their feelings hurt.   
Then Danny tweets "Wood you like to win 7 days/ 7 nights with me? Click link to buy raffle tickets for my "Living Healthy with Danny" Contest."  
The girls were all excited. Twitter was buzzing about the contest. The link said the contest winner would get all expenses paid trip for self and two others for 7 days/ 7 nights staying in a beach house in Miami living healthy with Danny for 7 days.   
Proceeds would go to Danny's favorite charity, "Remember Betty" foundation of course. The girls decided to put their resources together and buy as many raffle tickets as possible. If one of them won, then they would choose the other two to go with. It was a win/win. They had yard sales, recycled cans, Carly sold Crafts at a craft fair, together they collected $480 they kept buying a few raffle tickets every time they got paycheck. Every ticket is a better chance to win.   
They DM'd Danny, telling him how much money they raised. How it didn't matter if they won. They were just so happy that they could help honor his mom and help save lives. Danny didn't respond back. They didn't expect a busy guy getting a gazillion DMs a day to respond back anyhow. A week passes and the raffle ends. The winner is going to be announced the following day. Everyone is so excited and hopeful. Wednesday morning comes.   
Donnie Tweets "Rise and Grind!! It's Hump Day!! Get yo asses out of bed. Shits fixing to go down."   
The next tweet "Are you awake? Are you ready to find out who gets to spend 7 days and 7 nights with my boy Danny? I'm ready."  
Twitter is going crazy. Everyone tweeting Donnie "Tell us!" "Pick Me" "I love Danny. Choose ME"   
Donnie tweets "And the winner is......" with an instagram link attached.   
The girls clicked on the link. It's a Danny and Donnie video of them talking.  
Danny says "I want to thank all of you that donated for the contest. I love you all."   
Donnie says "Hey bro, I think the Ladies want to know who you picked."   
Danny says "Oh yeah, sorry. The winner is Melissa G."  
Donnie says "Melissa, congratulations. Stay close to the phone. My boy is going to be calling you."   
The girls scream!! Mel's Twitter feed is going bonkers. Congrats tweets, Pick me tweets, BSC tweets. Then the phone rings. Mel takes a deep breathe and says "Hello?"  
"Can I speak to Melissa please? This is Danny Wood."   
They talk for a few.  
Danny asks her who she has chosen to go with her. She tells him Reema and Carly.   
They organize a week that everyone can come to Miami. Reema flies to Orlando and the girls drive to Miami. They leave a day early so that they don't waste a single moment of their week with Danny. They spend the night in a hotel and meet up with Danny at the local Waffle House not far from the beach. They are so excited to meet Danny; they can hardly eat a bite. After breakfast, they follow Danny to the beach house they are staying at. It's so beautiful 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, Jacuzzi on the back porch.   
They sit down on the porch and talk. Danny asks them what they all hope to get out of the next 7 days.   
The girls giggle.   
Mel says " We just want to live healthier than we are now and maybe get a little exercise plan to take with us for when we go home."  
Danny says "I can do that. I also plan on showing you around and spending as much time with you all as possible."   
Danny leaves but says he will be back in an hour or so. He has to pick his daughters up from school. The girls unpack, relax and have a drink on the back porch and talk. Danny knocks on the door a few hours later. Mel opens the door. Danny has a couple bags of groceries in his hands. Danny comes in and starts to put the food away.   
He says "I am going to cook for you ladies tonight.   
We are going to just relax and chill out if that's ok with you." The girls all nod.   
Reema and Carly go for a walk. Mel stays to keep Danny company while he cooks. He was telling her about what it's like living on the beach and in Miami compared to back in Boston. The girls come back from their walk. They ask Danny about the tour, cruises, etc. They were having a wonderful time laughing and carrying on.  
The door bell rings. Danny says “Oh hey, I forgot I got a delivery coming.”  
Reema goes to open the door. Standing at the door is Donnie and Jordan.   
Reema says “Omg.”  
They walk in and Reema goes to close the door, but a hand stops the door from closing and says   
"Hey wait up" It's Joey.  
They all go back into the kitchen. Danny says "Hey guys! You made it just in time for Dinner!"   
Carly and Mel look at the guys and then at Reema. All shocked looks on the girls. They all talk and laugh. The guys answer the million questions that the girls have. They eat dinner and then sit down on the couches, and finish off their drinks that Joey made for them all. Reema sits next to Jordan telling him how she is so happy to get to hang out with him.   
Jordan says "It's so nice talking to you. It's nice looking at you too."  
Mel asks "Are you guys staying the whole week?"   
Carly mumbles "I sure hope so."   
Donnie smiles and winks at her and says "We will see."   
The girls giggle.   
Danny says "So where is Jon at?"   
Joey says "He stopped at his sisters to visit and go to Disney with them He and Harley will be here eventually. “  
Are you ladies interested in another drink?"  
The girls nod and say "Sure!"   
Joey says "Damn we are almost out of Tequila, does anyone wanna go to the liquor store with me?"   
Jordan and Reema said "Yeah we will go"  
They leave to go to the liquor store.   
Donnie nudges Carly "Hey, lets take a walk"   
They go for walk on the beach and leave Mel and Danny alone.   
Mel says "Well I guess we get left here alone."  
Danny smiles and says "Yeah, but I don't mind. Do you?"   
“Of course not.” Mel says blushing.   
“How about we make some strawberry shortcake for desert for when the others get back?” Danny asks.  
“Yeah sure that will be awesome.” Mel replies.  
They walk into the kitchen and find the small cakes in the pantry and Mel is looking in the fridge for the whipped cream and strawberries.  
“Here are the strawberries but I can’t seem to find any whipped cream.” Mel says.  
“Well, my beach house is a couple places down we can walk over there and get it and bring it back here.” Danny replies.  
“Oh great, lets go.” Mel says as she follows Danny out the door.  
They walk side by side to Danny’s place and he follows her inside. They walk into the kitchen and Mel goes into the fridge and grabs the whipped cream. She has a wicked thought cross her mind and she shakes the can, takes the top off and turns around and sprays Danny with the whipped cream. Mel and Danny start laughing as he grabs a hold of her to try to get the can out of her hands.   
He backs her up into one of the counters and takes the can out of her hand and she lets him. Her hands drop to her sides as he leans in starts kissing her passionately. Her mind is shooting question at her left and right and somehow during all her mind dizzying freak out she finds herself on top of the counter and his hands are in her hair pulling her head back and kissing her neck. She lets out a soft moan as he pulls off her shirt and tosses it to the side. She reaches back and unhooks her bra tossing it off to the side. Danny trails sticky and wet kisses down to her breasts and takes her left nipple into his mouth.   
“Oh god Danny.” Mel moans  
He then picks her up and she wraps her legs around him and carries her over to the wall and pins her up against it. He kisses her breasts her neck then back up to her mouth. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back making her moan louder as he hungrily kisses her lips. Then all at once he stops.  
“Let’s not do this here.” Danny whispers  
Mel is confused and tries to catch her breath as Danny lowers her legs from around his waist. He takes her by the hand and leads her to the bathroom and turns on the shower.  
“We need to get this whipped cream off of us and head back to the other beach house before the others start to wonder what happened.” Danny says.  
Mel pouts as she finishes getting her clothes off and joins Danny in the shower. She lets the warm water cascade through her hair and she closes her eyes.   
While her eyes are closed she feels Danny’s hands on her body and she moans. He pulls her to him and hungrily kisses her as his hands roam down to her ass giving it a tight squeeze. He turns her around and presses himself into her and she can feel his erection digging into her back. He then bends her over and gives her ass a playful wet smack making her yelp. He then positions himself behind her and eases himself into her opening. She moans as he starts a slow and steady rhythm. Mel grabs on to the wall so she can balance herself and not fall. Danny reaches up and grabs a handful of her hair and pulls back as he starts to go faster and faster.   
“OH GOD DANNY, DON’T STOP!” Mel cries out.  
Danny continues to pound her harder and harder making her scream. She closes her eyes and braces for the intense orgasm she knows he is going to give her. He pounds into her several more times before they come together screaming out each others name as orgasm after orgasm racks their bodies.  
Mel stands up and leans against the cool shower walls as Danny cleans himself off and she closes her eyes and lets out a deep sigh. She opens her eyes to find Danny smiling at her.  
“You were wonderful Mel.” Danny says  
Mel blushes and smiles, “You weren’t too bad yourself babe.”   
They finish up in the shower and get dressed and taking another can from the fridge they head back to the other beach house.   
When they get there everyone but Donnie and Carly have gotten back.  
“And where were the two of you?” Joey asks grinning.  
“We had to go to my place to get some whipped cream for the strawberry shortcakes we are having for desert.” Danny replied.  
“Uh huh, is that all that you went to go do?” Jordan pipes up grinning  
Reema punches his arm and they all laugh.  
“Donnie and Carly aren’t back yet?” Mel asks.  
“No, knowing Donnie he probably found a place to make out with her.” Joey replied.  
Danny and Mel shake their heads as Danny goes into the kitchen to finish getting the desert ready. Reema pulls Mel off to the side and all but begs for details.  
“So, did you?” Reema asks.  
All Mel could do was smile from ear to ear and nod.  
“OMG how was it?” Reema asks.  
“It was amazing, we went over there to get the whipped cream but it ended up on us and we ended up in the shower.” Mel says blushing   
Before Reema can ask another question there is a knock at the door.  
“That must be Jon and Harley.” Joe calls out.  
Mel goes to answer the door and it’s only Jon standing there looking upset. Mel lets him in and he walks in and waves at everyone.  
“Where is Harley?” Jordan asks.  
“We had a fight, so he went back to New York and I came down here.” Jon replied.  
“I am so sorry bro, is there anything I can do or get you?” Jordan asks.  
“A drink would be nice.” Jon says.  
Jordan goes into the kitchen and pours Jon a drink as Jon goes and sits on the couch.  
“Where is Donnie?” Jon asks.  
Reema and Mel look at each other and smile.   
“He and our friend Carly went for a walk on the beach about an hour ago and haven’t come back yet.” Reema replies  
“Oh, ok.” Jon says shaking his head.  
Jordan comes out of the kitchen with drink in hand, “You want to talk about it?”  
Jon takes the glass from his brother and takes a sip then shakes his head. Jordan lays his hand on Jon’s shoulder and nods then goes and sits next to Reema on the other couch.  
Joey and Danny come out of the kitchen holding a tray of strawberry shortcakes and sets it down on the table along with some plates and forks.  
Jon stands up and heads outside to the back porch and shuts the door behind him. Jordan starts to get up and Mel stops him. “Let me.” She says as she walks toward the door. Jordan nods and leans back draping his arm around Reema.  
Mel walks outside and toward Jon who is in the far corner staring out at the water he looks up and smiles at her as she walks up to him and stands there next to him and stares out at the water too. After what feels like hours of silence Mel looks over at him.  
“Are you going to be alright?” She asks.  
Jon lets out a small sigh and she thinks she may have over stepped her boundaries, “I don’t know if I love him anymore.” He whispers.  
“Why do you feel this way?” Mel asks.  
“We are constantly fighting about something.” Jon says.  
“He says I spend way too much with guys than with him.” He continues.  
“You are apart of a group Jon, that is going to happen from time to time, but that shouldn’t mean you don’t love him anymore.” Mel says, “You have known them almost your entire life and if he doesn’t understand that then maybe you need to move on.”  
“I know, and I wish he would understand that, but every time I tell him I have to go do this or that with the guys we get into a big fight.” Jon says.   
“Well, maybe you need to find someone who does understand and let him go.” Mel replies.  
Jon turns his head to look at her and she turns to look at him and he leans in and kisses her gently on the lips.   
Mel can hardly believe it, she has loved this man since she was 8 years old and now she is standing here with him and he is kissing her.   
She kisses him back as he wraps his arms around her holding her tightly to him like she is his lifeline. She wraps her arms around him and they are all lips, tongues and hands. He pulls her in front of him and lifts up her skirt as he unzips his pants and they drop to the ground of the deck. She is puzzled as she can feel his erection on her inner thigh but shakes it off and just goes with what is happening.   
“OH JON.” She moans as he eases himself inside her.  
He starts thrusting his hips upward slowly as she wraps her legs around him. She holds on to the railing behind her for support as he starts to quicken the pace of his thrusts. He kisses her hard to stifle her cries so the others can’t hear her. He thrusts inside her again and again faster and faster.   
“Mmmm.” She moans   
“Not so loud.” Jon whispers as he kisses her again.  
He thrusts into a few more times before she comes again and again moaning as softly as she could so the others won’t hear them. Jon comes a moment later and they both stand there for a moment catching their breath.  
“Wow.” Jon says.  
Mel looks up at him with a puzzled look on her face up at Jon. He looks down at her and smiles.  
“I have never been with a woman before.” Jon says.  
Mel is both shocked and pleased at the same time.  
“But Tiffany, I thought y’all...” Mel says  
“No, that was just a rumor, but I am glad that my first time with a female was with you Mel.” Jon says smiling down at her then kisses her nose.  
Mel blushes and smiles.   
“Well, I am very glad about that, I have loved you since I was 8 years old.” Mel says.  
“8, really, why?” Jon asks.  
“Well, we were both shy, so I felt a connection with you and I thought you were cute.” Mel says  
Jon smiles and picks up his pants and they both tidy themselves up before going back inside. They walk back in and see that Donnie and Carly have finally made it back and are sitting very closely on the couch feeding each other strawberry shortcake. Jon and Mel look at them and then the others and laugh as they go and sit by Jordan and Reema. Reema looks over at Mel and gives her a puzzling look.   
“I’ll tell you later.” Mel whispers to her.  
Reema gives the OK sign and nods.  
After they finish desert Jordan and Reema go and clean up the kitchen as the others are all sitting around. A few moments later Danny looks at his watch and stands up.  
“Well ladies, it’s getting late and we have to be up early in the morning for ya’lls workout.” Danny announces.  
“Wait what?” Donnie says winking at Carly.  
Danny looks over at Donnie and gives him a look that the other girls notice.  
Reema and Jordan come out of the kitchen and Reema yawns.  
“See even Reema knows it’s time to go to bed.” Danny says.  
Everyone gets up and hugs each other and after the guys leave Reema and Mel turn to Carly.  
“Ok spill it.” Reema says.  
Carly looks at the two of them and grins.  
“Yeah, you and Donnie were gone an awfully long time.” Mel chimes in.  
Carly giggles and sits them down to tell them what happened on the walk on the beach with Donnie.

Carly takes a deep breathe and starts to tell the girls. "So we stepped out to take a walk down the beach. It really was beautiful. We sat and talked for a little bit. Then he leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for a while. We started making out on the beach. Things started getting intense. Then we heard this old guy say 'Goodness man, Get a room already.' We laughed. Donnie said 'why don't we take this back to the house?' I told him that everyone was there and that would probably be difficult. He just smiled and said 'we can sneak passed them. It'll be fun. Unless you are chicken.' He grins and gives that 'I dare you' look. He is really good at pushing my buttons. I laugh and say 'I ain't no chicken.' Donnie says 'Good, then let’s do this.' We seen Danny and Mel walking up into Danny's house. Then when we got inside no one was there. So we started going towards my room. Then we heard the door open. So we ran into my room. We heard Reema telling Jordan and Joe that she would see if we were in the bedroom. So we hid in the closet. I can't believe you didn't catch us. Donnie grabbed my butt and I started giggling, but Donnie held his hand over my mouth. Then when you closed the door back, we came out of the closet. Donnie grabbed me and started kissing and putting his hands all over me. I made a little moaning noise. Donnie stopped and said 'we gotta be quiet or else they will hear us.' He laid me on the bed and we made out for a while. I asked him if he would give me a backrub. He smiled and said 'sure, but you have to take your clothes off. I do my best work without clothes hindering me.' He told me to close my eyes and stay quiet. He worked my body from bottom to top, talking so softly. OMG girls it was so intense. The started kissing my neck. I could feel him hard pushing against me. He softly bit my neck as he entered me. I made a gasp followed by a soft moan. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head using one hand to hold them there. He was on top and in control. It was just amazing. We finished together. Donnie said 'Wow. That was fun. We gotta do that again soon.'' I said 'yeah soon.' Then we got dressed. Then we snuck out the window and walked around to come in from the back porch."   
Reema and Mel laugh and high five Carly.   
Then Carly says "Ok Reema. I heard some noise coming from the living room. I think you got a story to share too."  
Mel says "Oh really?"  
Reema smiles and says "Maybe I have a little to share"   
Mel says "Ok sister. Spill it."

"Well you see girls; you weren't the only ones having your fun I did too." Reema said as the girls giggled.   
"Humph I seriously don't understand how they would just disappear and don't say anything", Reema said sitting on the couch.  
Jordan shrugged his shoulders and took her hand and started kissing it. "Well then", He kisses her hand" "If they are gone I can finally do what I want to you", he kissed up her arm up to her neck and reaching her lips.   
She let out a soft moan her hands gliding down his shaft. She squeezed tight as they kissed tongue slipping in.  
"OH Jon", Melissa Screamed.   
"You heard us", Melissa Gasped.   
"That is not all we heard", Reema looked at Carly.   
"Oh fuck", she blushed.  
Jordan and Reema laughed  
"So they are here getting it on", Jordan laughed again and started kissing Reema again taking her shirt off and unhooking her bra automatically started sucking on her left breast.  
"Oh Jordan", she moaned.   
She positioned herself up as he massaged the other flicking her nipple with his finger pinching it as he sucked on other... "Fucking Shit", she put her head back.   
"Hey you guys", Joe walked in witnessing a Porno in front of him.  
He dropped his cup staring at his friend and Reema going at it.   
He smiled widely walking up to them spreading Reema's legs.  
"What the", Reema looked down and noticed Joey breathing in getting ready to enter his fingers inside her.  
"Holy Shit", she screamed head falling back onto the couch pillow.   
Jordan stopped for a minute and looked at Joe sliding his fingers inside and out of her preparing her for what was to come.   
Jordan unzipped himself and felt a pair of hands wrap around his slick precum falling on his dick.  
"I want a taste", she moaned putting her lips around his cock sucking.   
"Oh My Fuck", Jordan’s head fell back as Reema jerked him and sucked on him slowly.  
"Jordan I want you to fuck.... Oh Fuck Joey", His fingers went in scissoring her he came out licking his fingers switching places with Jordan.   
"Let him Fuck you My Sweet Lady, I want to feel your lips on me", he slowly kissed her slipping his tongue inside of her mouth tasting every bit of what she had.  
"Oh fuck", she moaned as she felt Jordan pounding against her insides.   
"That's it", Joey said now slipping his anaconda inside her mouth. Reema choked a bit not knowing he would put it in there.  
He was huge, Anaconda they called him and Holy shit he was huge. Saliva fell down her lips as she took him whole in her mouth.   
She wrapped her hand around him pumping him as she watched him moan in pleasure. She Looked below and watched as Jordan pounced on her and she screamed inside Joey's mouth as Jordan moaned and panted sweat falling down his head.  
"Fuck Reema babe you are so tight", He thrusted into her faster as Joey was about to release.  
"Oh Fuck, Reema," Joey came into her mouth and she choked swallowing whatever was left.   
"Jesus", she finally moaned screaming as Jordan pounced.  
"I'm about to, I am gonna cum", Jordan thrusted into her and came inside her hole filling it with his juices.  
"Dear Lord Jesus", Melissa said.   
"You are telling me, I can not fucking believe you had them both," Carly said.   
"Yeah I did and from what Joe was saying he wants you both so don't be afraid be ready.” Reema said smiling.  
"Hot Damn", Carly said.   
"This is one hell of a Party I can't wait for the rest and see what happens, I mean Jordan was awesome and I wanna keep him", Reema laughs.   
"Yeah I know and you will but let’s play with them and then we can go back to our originals.” Melissa said.   
"She’s right", Carly said.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls wake up to the sound of knocking on the front door. Reema hurries up and answers the door. It's Danny.   
He says “Good morning beautiful.” He has a bag of food with him. He comes in and Reema goes and lets Carly and Mel that Danny is there. The girls get dressed and head into the kitchen where Danny has prepared for plates of food.   
Carly says, “You are so sweet to have brought breakfast for us.”   
Danny says “its turkey bacon, whole wheat muffins, and scrambled eggs with a glass of freshly squeezed grapefruit juice. Eat up. We have a busy day ahead ladies.”   
They ate and then got in Danny's SUV. He stopped near a bridge.   
Danny said “So ladies are you ready?”  
He looked at the girls who all had worried looks on their faces.   
Then he laughed and said “I'm just teasing with ya. I already ran early this morning before I came over. I just wanted you to see it.”   
He pulls back on the road and drives for a few minutes, finally pulling into a gym parking lot. They get out and go inside.  
Danny says “Lets start out with some easy cardio like either the treadmill or the cycles. You decide. Since Mel was the winner of the contest, I will work with her first. But don't worry ladies you will get your turn.”  
Reema mumbled “We better get a crack at you.”   
Carly laughs.   
Danny says “What did you say Reema?”   
Reema smiles and says “I just said that I can't wait to get started.”   
So Carly and Reema go get on a treadmill, while Danny takes Mel into a room.   
Danny says, “This is one of the private workout rooms. Are you ready to get your cardio going?”  
Mel nods.   
Danny says “Ok first you have to warm up and stretch so you don't pull any muscles during workout, bend over.”   
Mel bends over.   
Danny says “Ok slowly stand up straight. And then put your arms up in the air.”   
Mel did as she was told.   
When she got her arms up in the air, Danny started to lift her shirt up and over her head, throwing it on one of the exercise machines.   
Then he puts his hands over hers and then moves his hands down her arms to her shoulders, and tells her “Put your arms down.”   
Then he tells her “Ok bend down again.”   
She does and says “Danny, what are you?”   
Danny says “Helping you stretch.”  
Then Danny puts his hands on Mel's waist and starts to take her shorts off and lets them fall to the floor.  
Mel giggles and says “Danny.”   
Danny says “Shh, focus. You can stand back up now.”  
She stands back up. Danny turns her around to where he is facing her and cups her breasts, taking turns sucking on each one while massaging the other. Mel moans. Danny pulls Mel to him, kissing her passionately. Mel lets her hands wander down his body and can feel him getting an erection. Mel can feel her body getting excited.   
Then he says “Bend over pls.”  
Mel bends over. Danny pulls his dick out and then sticks it in her pussy. She gasps and then lets out a moan. Danny rams his dick in her harder.   
She tries to stay quiet, but “Oh Danny” comes out.   
Danny says “It's ok to make noise in here, the rooms are sound proof and the door is locked. Make noise for me.”   
Then Danny rams her pussy again. His dick is so hard; Mel can't help but make noise.   
“Oh gawd Danny. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Danny smacks her on the ass then grabs her by the sides and pulls her back into him hard.   
Mel yells “Danny Yes, Danny fuck me.”   
Danny pulls her hair makes her arch her back while he is fucking her.   
Danny says “You like it when I go deep Mel?”  
Mel says “Oh gawd Yes! You are gonna make me cum.”   
Danny says “It's almost time baby.”  
Danny rams her a few more times and then he grabs her shoulders and pulls her back into him hard, both of them yelling and climaxing at the same time.  
Mel says “Wow.”  
Danny asks “Are you ok? I didn't hurt ya did I? I'm sorry I got a little carried away.”   
Mel said “That was amazing!”   
Danny said “I told you I would give you a cardio workout.”   
Mel says “You definitely did. OMG you were fucking great.”   
Danny said “So were you Mel. I was so turned on by the noises you were making and your pussy was so tight. Damn girl, you made me cum so hard.” They got dressed and went out to where Reema and Carly were working out.  
Reema said “So did you get a good workout?”   
Mel said “Oh yeah I definitely got my heart rate up.”   
Carly looks at Reema and said “I'm sure you did.”   
The girls giggle.  
Danny says “Well are you ladies ready to go home and shower? We got places to be.”   
Danny drops them off to shower and change. He tells them that he will be back in an hour. Carly and Mel take a shower first. Then Reema gets in the shower. The doorbell rings. Carly opens the door and the guys are all there.   
Danny says “We brought some lunch and thought maybe you ladies might like to come with us to the studio.”  
Mel comes around the corner and says “Oh hell yeah we would love to watch you guys work.”   
Carly says “Yeah just let us finish getting ready.”  
Joe says “Where is Reema?”   
Mel smiles and says “She is in the shower.”   
Danny says “Lets eat.”  
Jon starts talking about a new song they are thinking about recording.   
Donnie says “Hey where did Joe go?”  
Carly giggles and says “I think he is using the restroom.”   
Reema grabs a towel and steps out of the shower. She is drying her hair, humming, not paying attention. She looks up in the mirror and sees Joe behind her just watching.   
She jumps and says “OMG Joe. I didn't know you were there.”   
Joe moved closer to Reema and said “I had to come have a moment with you alone. You didn't think that I would let you get away without me trying out that pussy of yours did ya? Jordan told me how good it felt being inside you. I just gotta get a taste Reema.”  
Joe kisses Reema and then lifts her up onto the counter. She leans back and Joe puts his mouth on her pussy, licking and sucking on her clit. Then he puts a finger inside her. Reema lets out a moan.  
Joe says “You like that?”   
She nods.   
Joe starts sucking on her clit, flicking it with his tongue while he is fingering her. He pulls his finger out of her pussy and sucks on his finger.   
He says “Damn Reema. Girl you taste good.”   
Then he puts in one finger and then a second finger in.   
Reema says “Omg Joey. You are gonna make me cum.”   
He says “No not yet. I want you to cum with me.”   
He pulls her off the counter. He puts the toilet seat down and sits. Reema straddles him riding him, using the towel rack above the toilet for leverage. She moves fast, fast, slow, stops, kisses him, then she goes fast again, loving that she is in control. Then she gets off of him. Joe makes a whimper sound. She smiles at him and then turns around and bends over getting on all fours. Joe kneels down behind Reema and sticks his dick in her pussy.  
Reema says “Oh Joe, you are so.... “  
Then Joe puts his dick in all the way hard and fast.   
Reema gasps “OMG JOE!!”  
Joe says “Yeah baby, Yeah.”  
Reema starts backing into him which starts driving Joe mad. He grabs her hips and starts ramming her fast and hard just loving the noises and whimpers she is making.   
Reema says “OMG Joe I'm fixing to.... “  
Joe grabs her hair and pulls him into her one last stoke and they both came together. They got dressed and went into the living room where everyone was sitting.   
Mel said “It took you long enough to get ready Reema.”   
Donnie said “Damn bro. It sounded like you broke her.”  
Reema laughed and said “Nah my pussy is working fine incase you wanna try me later.”   
Donnie smiled and said “I just might.”  
Jordan said “You can play with her, but she is my toy for the week.”   
Carly said “A one week stand.”   
The girls laughed.   
Donnie winked at Carly and said “Maybe, maybe not.”   
They all left for the studio.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent the afternoon listening to the guys work on songs for their new album. Then they took the girls out to dinner at a steak house, followed by an exclusive night club and chilled out in the VIP area, dancing and drinking the night away. At about 2 in the morning, they headed back to Danny's house, where they drank some more.   
Reema said “Let’s take this party back to our place.   
Jon said “It's getting late. Maybe we ought to go.”   
Mel said “You guys drank too much to drive. You can stay with us tonight if you want.”  
Danny laughed and said “But I'm already home.”  
Carly says “I'll chill with you for a while if you want or you can come back and hang.”  
Mel looked at Jon and said “Please come over and stay with us tonight.”   
Jon smiled and said “Ok”  
The phone rang and Danny answered it. He told everyone to go ahead and he would catch up. Carly stayed with Danny at his house while everyone else walked back to the girls place. Reema was walking with Jordan and Jon. Mel was laughing at Donnie and Joe acting silly, racing each other up and down the beach. Trying to prove which one was more drunk than the other. Reema, Jordan and Jon go inside and leave Mel, Donnie and Joe outside hanging out on the beach. Jon and Jordan sit on the couch and Reema sits between them. She looks to Jordan and then to Jon.   
She says “Can I ask a favor?”  
Jon says “sure.”  
Reema says “I have dreamed about having sex with the knight brothers. Both of you at the same time. Would you make my dream come true tonight?”  
Jordan says “Well I'm cool with it if Jon is.”   
All of a sudden they hear Mel screaming and laughing at the same time. Jon gets up and looks out the window and sees Donnie, Joe, and Mel in the water playing and splashing each other.  
Jon says “It looks like they are having fun.”   
He laughs at them, turns around and says “I'm up for it Reema.”  
They go to Reema's room. The boys undress Reema, fondling her body the whole time. They undress. Reema watches, getting excited she pushes Jordan on the bed and crawls up his body like a cat stopping at his dick to suck on it. Jon starts fingering her, and then she turns around towards Jon and straddles Jordan. Jordan puts his dick in her and she moves her body up and down. Then she grabs Jon's dick and puts it in her mouth and starts sucking.   
They do that for a while, then Jordan smacks Reema's ass and says “lie down and let Jon have a taste of that beautiful pussy.”   
Reema lay down on the bed. Jon spread her legs and kissed his way up to her pussy.   
She said “Damn Jon, You are great at that.”   
He looked up and smiled.   
She pushed his head back down and said “Don't stop. Oh gawd JON. YES!”   
Jordan turned her head towards him. She grabbed his dick and started sucking on it again. Then Jon started fingering her and sucking and licking. She made a moaning noise and had an orgasm. The vibration from her moaning while she was sucking was too much for Jordan to take. He came on her breasts. She grabbed his dick and started licking and sucking him dry. Jon didn't stop his assault on her pussy. He was just lapping it up like a dog. Finally he stopped and moved up where he could put it in. He lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders and then put his dick inside her. Reema started moaning again which was getting Jordan excited again. This was a dream come true for Reema. She loved every minute of it. They continued taking turns until the sun came up and they finally fell asleep Reema lying between them.   
Mel, Donnie, and Joe are playing in the water. The waves start getting strong, so they get out of the water.  
Mel says “Damn that was fun.”  
Donnie says “Do you want to have some more fun?”  
Mel laughs “It's 4 in the morning, where can we have more fun?”  
Donnie points to the Jacuzzi and says “We can have some fun there.”   
Joe says “I can think of a few things we can do in there.”   
Donnie holds Mel's hand and leads her to the Jacuzzi. The three of them take off their clothes and get in. Donnie pulls Mel towards him and starts kissing her. Joe starts kissing on her neck and playing with her breasts.   
Donnie whispers in her ear “We will give you a night you won't forget.”   
Joe grabs Mel’s hand puts it on his dick. Her eyes get wide.   
She says “It feels a lot bigger than it did when you got in.”   
Joe says “Because it is bigger baby, would you like to go for a ride?”  
She nodded.   
Before she could turn around towards Joe, he had already lifted her up and onto his dick. A yelp came out of her. Donnie was kissing on her and massaging her breasts, while she Joe bobbed her pussy up and down in the water ramming her with his dick. All she could do was hold on to Donnie and moan. Donnie started kissing her on the mouth. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and Joe rammed her for the final time cumming inside her. She lost it right there cumming over and over.  
Joe lifted her off of his dick and said “Damn you girls got some tight pussy; it took all I had not to come sooner.”   
Donnie said “Now it's my turn.  
He pulled her forward onto his lap and she started riding him. His dick felt so good. He was so deep inside her. He kept whispering in her ear. His voice was throwing her over the edge. Joe started kissing her neck and playing with her hair. Joe started playing with her clit with his hand while she rode Donnie. Then Joe grabbed one of her breasts, leaned in towards her shoulder and bit her on the neck and she lost it.   
She said “OMG OMG OMG”  
Donnie said “yeah baby, cum for us.”  
Joe said “Yeah, cum for us.”  
Waves of orgasms washed over her as Donnie finished, cumming inside her. They got out of the Jacuzzi. Joe went to the fridge, grabbed some beers and they sat out on the back porch watching the stars and listening to the waves, randomly making small talk, then quiet again. They chilled out there until the sun came up.  
Danny finally gets off the phone. He sees Carly is still there.   
“Hey. I thought everyone left.” he says.  
Carly gets up and says “Oh I can leave too if you want.”   
Danny says “NO, I mean No. You don't have to go.”   
They sit and talk for a while. Carly laughs at something that Danny tells her.   
“You know you have a pretty smile.” Danny says.  
Carly immediately looks down. Danny lifts her head up to where she is looking at him.   
“You don't have to be shy with me.” He says. “Just relax.”   
Danny brushes her hair back with his hand, leans forward and gently kisses her at first, then more passionately pulling her closer to him, then he lean back and pulls her on top of him. Danny starts unbuttoning Carly's shirt. Half way he puts his hand on her breast and starts kissing her neck.   
Carly says “That feels good.”   
Danny finishes unbuttoning her shirt. She starts pulling his shirt up. He sits up and takes his shirt off.   
Carly says “Wow you really have a nice body.”   
Danny says “Thanks.”   
He pulls her up off the couch and starts kissing her again. He unbuttons her pants and starts to pull them off, making sure to grab her ass as he is doing it, letting the pants fall to the ground, he starts to undo her bra and then starts kissing and sucking on her breasts. Carly undoes his jeans and reaches for the bulge in his pants. Danny pulls her closer and starts deep kissing her.  
Carly giggles and says “Oh, I feel weak in the knees.”   
Danny scoops her up in his arms just like a rag doll and carries her to his bedroom. He lays her gently on the bed and slowly makes his way up her body, stopping to pull her panties off and then working his way back up, kissing the inner part of her thigh, making his way to her clit where he starts licking and sucking, reaching up to grab her breasts.   
She pulls for him to come up and says “I can't wait any longer. Please take me now”  
He puts his dick inside her wet pussy and she arches her back letting out a moan. He starts working it slow and picks up the pace until finally Danny and Carly climax. Danny lays beside Carly and they talk for a while, eventually falling asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day everyone staggers into the kitchen looking like shit but still had smiles on their faces. Reema and Jordan are in the kitchen looking for the Aspirin as Jon, Donnie, Joe and Mel walk in all headed in the same direction.   
“I am never drinking again.” Joe says popping the aspirin in his mouth.  
“Yeah right Joe, you not drink I’ll believe it when I see it.” Jon says.  
“Guys where are Carly and Danny?” Reema asks looking around.  
“Is she not in her room?” Mel asks.  
Reema shakes her head and then they all realize that she stayed behind with Danny.  
“I bet she had some fun.” Mel says after she takes a sip of water.  
All of them are standing in the kitchen trying to cure their hangovers when Danny and Carly walk in carrying a couple of bags of food.  
Danny looks and sees everyone looking like they have been run over by a Mack truck and shakes his head.  
“Alright ladies, you can somewhat have a day off today.” Danny says   
“Somewhat?” Reema asks.  
Danny nods and then goes to cook lunch. The girls look at each other then look at Danny then to the rest of the guys standing there smiling at them and they just shrug.   
“Well, I am going to go take a shower.” Carly says yawning.  
She walks toward the bathroom and leaves the door open just a crack. She undresses and gets into the shower. She is rinsing out her hair when she feels another pair of hands running all over her body. She lets out a moan and opens her eyes to find Joey standing there in all his naked glory with the anaconda at full attention. Her eyes widen as she reaches down and starts stroking it. Joe lets out a moan and closes his eyes and tosses his head back as she drops to her knees and starts sucking on the tip. Joe puts his hands in her hair and starts running his fingers through it as Carly takes a little more of him in her mouth. She takes her hand and works the base of his massive cock as she bobs her head in and out faster and faster.  
“Damn Carly!” Joe moans.  
Carly continues to move in and out as her hand works up and down keeping up the rhythm with her mouth.  
“Shit Carly, I don’t wanna come this way.” Joe groans.  
She looks up at him through her eye lashes and she moans sending vibrations through his cock driving him wild. He then grabs her and lifts her up bending her over in the shower and rams his cock inside her making her scream. He pounds her pussy fast and hard and she cries out in ecstasy.   
“OH FUCK JOE!” Carly cries out.  
“You like that?” Joe growls.  
“YES!” She screams.  
He pounds her faster and harder.  
“I am going to come!” She cries.  
“Come with me!” Joe whispers.  
He pounds her over and over again and all at once they come together screaming out each others name.

In the kitchen the others hear the both of them and they shake their heads and laugh.  
“Damn he is such a horn dog.” Jon says laughing.  
Reema and Mel look at each other and then to the guys.  
“So are y’all!” They say in unison.  
Donnie and Jon look at each other and then rush over to Mel and Donnie grabs her and hoists her over his shoulder and she yelps. They carry her to her bedroom and end up passing Carly in Joe in the hallway.  
“Hi Carly, bye Carly.” Mel says laughing as they disappear into the bedroom.  
Carly looks at Joe and they head back into the kitchen.  
“Well, looks like they are about to have some fun.” Carly says walking into the kitchen.  
“Well, it’s kinda you and Joe’s fault.” Jordan says laughing.  
“Hey, don’t blame them, like Mel and I said you guys are all horn dogs.” Reema says laughing. 

Back in Mel’s room Donnie and Jon already have her clothes off and Donnie is behind her kissing her neck and shoulders while Jon is kneeling in front of her devouring her pussy like a starving man at a feast.   
“OH GOD JON!” Mel cries out.  
Jon latches on her clit and starts doing the ABCs driving her wild. Donnie is behind her with his hands massaging through her breasts and kissing from her neck to her earlobe and back again.   
“JON DON’T STOP!” Mel cries.  
E, F, G goes Jon’s tongue on her clit and she so wants to hold out and let him finish but knowing her body she knows that won’t happen. K, L, M, N he continues and she can’t hold on much longer.  
“Come for us Mel.” Donnie whispers in her hear.  
That was her undoing she explodes coming again and again screaming incoherently as Jon laps up her sweet juices.  
As she comes down from her after shocks she looks at the both of them and they know she has something on her mind. Jon and Donnie look at each other and she smiles. She sees Jon walk over to Donnie and he wraps his arms around Donnie’s waist and starts to kiss him passionately. She melts on the spot as she watches them. Jon trails kisses down to his neck and Donnie lets out a moan that just travels straight to Mel’s pussy making it throb.   
“Oh Jon.” Donnie whispers.  
She watches them interact with each other like they were always meant to be together. She stands up and walks over to them and gets down on her knees between them and drops both their pants. She hears both of them moan and isn’t sure if it’s because of her or all the groping they are doing to each other. She takes Jon’s cock in her hand and starts stroking it while she takes Donnie’s cock in her mouth and starts’ working her mouth in and out as her hand keeps up the pace with her mouth.   
“Oh God!” Donnie moans.  
She starts to go faster and faster until she feels hands grab her picking her up off her knees and Jon leads her over to the bed and bends her over giving her ass a good smack. She yelps as he enters her pussy and starts a slow rhythm. She looks back in time to see Donnie go behind Jon and bending him over just a little and eases his way into Jon’s ass making him moan.   
“Oh Donnie.” Jon cries.  
Jon pounds into her faster and harder as Donnie quickens his thrusts into Jon’s ass pumping faster and harder making him cry out.  
“OH GOD!” Mel cries  
This is like her wish come true, she knew something was going on between them and always wanted to see these two together and now she gets her chance.  
SMACK!   
Mel yelps as Jon smacks her ass as he continues to pound her pussy hard and fast.  
She can hear the both of them grunting and she knows she is close but doesn’t want this moment to end but her body has other plans and she lets go screaming out Jon’s name. Jon and Donnie come together a moment later as they cry out each other’s name as they all collapse on the bed so they can catch their breath.  
In the kitchen Carly and Reema look at each other as they can hear what sounds like Donnie and Jon calling each other’s name.   
“Omg she is so lucky.” Reema whispers to Carly.  
“Oh I know it, maybe we will have our turn with them or she can give us details later.” Carly whispers  
“What you girls whispering about?” Jordan asks Reema.  
“Nothing.” Carly giggles as she walks to the back porch and walks outside.  
Reema looks over at Jordan and Danny standing in the kitchen looking at her like they are on the attack.  
Reema starts to say something when both Danny and Jordan grab her by the hands and lead her down the hall to her bed room and shut the door.  
Danny grabs her and pins her up against the wall and kisses her with feverish passion. Jordan is over on the bed with his pants down around his ankles stroking himself and watching. Danny drops his and Reema’s shorts and they fall to the floor. He wraps her legs around him and slams into her making her scream. He thrusts up and down hard and fast making her cry out. She opens her eyes and watches Jordan jacking off and drives her wild. Danny stops and pulls out of her and walks her over to the bed where Jordan is and tells her to straddle him. She does as she is told and Jordan holds her there for a minute as he lays down on his back on the bed making her lean forward. Danny goes and positions himself behind her and very gently eases his way into her ass. She winces as he enters her but after a moment they start a slow and steady pace.   
“Oh Fuck!” Reema cries out.  
They all start to move in unison faster and faster as Jordan takes one of her breasts into her mouth and starts sucking. Reema cries out in ecstasy as these two men fuck her hard and fast. Danny pounds her harder and harder as Jordan bucks harder underneath her.   
“Come for us Reema!” Jordan growls.  
She comes hard screaming like a banshee over and over again as Jordan and Danny find their own release.   
“Oh Shit!” Reema says.  
“We didn’t hurt you did we?” Jordan asks.  
Reema shakes her head and smiles as her eyes start to close. 

A few hours later they all gather around in the kitchen to eat lunch and they talked about what they wanted to do later that night.

 

Later that evening the guys and girls were outside Danny's porch having dinner.   
"So you ladies having fun" Donnie asked as he rubbed his hand against Carly's thigh.   
"HMPH," she dropped her fork as she moaned.  
"Of Course this has been awesome" Reema said staring at Jordan who was staring at Melissa.  
Reema leaned in whispering in his ear.   
"You can have her later my sweet for dessert”, she kissed his cheek and he smiled.   
They continued eating talking more about their past tours and crazy fans and how they loved every minute of it.   
"You know I may be asking this but Donnie and Jon we heard you and all we gotta say is DAYUM" Reema clapped her hands in delight.   
Everyone laughed as Donnie and Jon blushed. "You should see it live" Melissa turned red and Jon looked at her.  
“They are unbelievable Jon's lips and Donnie's tongue” Jordan said.   
Reema and Carly dropped their spoons and stared at Jordan who covered his mouth.   
"You mean to tell me You, Jon, Donnie", Reema screamed. Carly stared at Donnie then smiled evilly.  
"I think my ovaries just bursted", she sat down and drank her water. Danny and Joe laughed at them as they watched the scene unfold.   
"Y’all have some fantasies eh" Joe asked.   
"True and I need to endure one more and that is Donnie.” Reema looked at him as he choked on his food.   
"Carly I want to borrow him" she whispered. She nodded her head and she looked at Jon. "I want him" Carly said.  
Jordan got up from the table and went over to Melissa. "I want to take care of you before my brother does." he whispered into her ear.   
A shiver went down her spine as Jordan took a hold of her hand leading her inside.   
"Excuse me folks I need some Melissa time to" Joe went inside following J and Mel.   
Danny looked at Jon who looked at Carly and they smiled evilly. "Oh this is gonna be good" She got up running toward the beach and the two guys ran after her.   
Reema got up and walked next to Donnie standing in front of him. "You said later...” she leaned over putting her fingers to his lips hushing him. She straddled his legs climbing on top of him grinding against him she put leaned in biting his ear.

Donnie moaned, grabbing Reema's ass. He lifts her shirt over her head. Then undoes her bra with one hand. He takes one of her breasts into his mouth, while grabbing the other, tweaking the tip, making Reema let out a soft moan. Then Donnie lays her on the couch and starts pulling her shorts down. Then he starts sucking on her toes, kissing his way up to her inner thigh, He starts licking the rest of the way up to her clit and when he gets there takes a deep breath causing cold air down there, then exhaling causing warmth, then starts sucking her clit, giving it little kisses, then sucking again. Then he puts his one finger in her pussy, followed by the second shortly after.   
Donnie looks up, smiles, bites his lip and says “Damn Reema, you are so wet down there. I like that I can do that to you. Let’s see what else I can get you to do.”  
He licks his lips and then leans back down and takes her pussy into his mouth, he grabs her ass, pulling her close where she can't squirm, devouring her pussy, making her scream in ecstasy. Then he pulls his pants down and sits back down. Reema immediately gets on the floor in front of him and starts sucking his dick, stroking it up and down with her hand, licking it, sucking it.   
Donnie moaned with pleasure “Damn Girl you suck that dick like a pro.”   
Reema looks up and smiles licking her lips and then starts sucking the tip of his dick while she strokes him up and down with her hand. She looks up and gives a devilish grin and then just all of a sudden takes his whole dick in her mouth sucking on it fast and deep. Donnie has his hands on her head, not pushing, but just feeling the rhythm of her bobbing her head taking his hard cock in her mouth humming and deep throating.   
Donnie says “Reema, I'm fixing to cum.”  
She squeezes the shaft hard as she takes his dick in one more time as he came in her mouth hard, loving every moment of it. She lapped up his cum, sucking him dry. Then he bent her over the couch to where her ass was up in the air.   
He said “Hold on to the cushion Reema, time for me to have some fun now.”  
Donnie kneeled down and started eating her pussy, then he put his dick inside her pussy and thrusted inside her a few times, then pulled it out. Reema made a whimper/huff sound.   
He said “Sorry I just had to get me a little.”  
Then he kneeled back down and started eating her pussy again. Reema moaned loud as Donnie ate her pussy like a pro. Then he stopped and smacked her on the ass.   
He said “Damn Reema, Your ass is so beautiful.”   
Then he pulls her ass cheeks apart, massaging them. Then he puts his finger in her pussy, going in and out, in and out, then he pulls his finger out and then he sucks on it and says   
“Damn you taste good girl.”   
Then he sticks his finger slowly into her ass while massaging her ass with the other hand. Reema was moaning so loud. It was a good thing everyone else was busy. He fingered her ass a little, and then he stuck his dick in her pussy, grabbing her hips to pull him back into her. Reema had no control what so ever being leaned over the couch like that. Donnie was in complete control and it was turning her on so much.   
Donnie said “You like it like this Reema?”   
Reema moaned “Oh yes Donnie, Yes, fuck me yes ah fuck yes.”  
Donnie keeps thrusting into her, and then he sticks his finger in her ass at the same time and slowly moves his finger in her ass and thrusts his dick in her pussy at the same time. Reema is making incoherent noises now. Donnie pulls his dick out of her pussy and slowly enters her ass with his hard cock, making Reema scream with pleasure. He continues to go slowly, pulling her hair, smacking her ass, grabbing her hips and thrusting his dick deep inside her ass over and over. Then he leans over and starts playing with her clit while he is ramming her ass.  
Reema says “OMG Donnie, I'm fixing to... OH GAWD … I can't hold …. on... OHHHHH!!”   
Donnie thrusts his dick into her ass a few more times and then he removes it right before he is about to cum and releases on the cheek of her ass. Reema looks up and sees Jon staring at them from the back porch.   
She smiles and says “How long have you been watching?”   
Jon says “Oh I got here near the end. I didn't want to interrupt you guys.   
“Reema says “You could have joined us.”  
Jon says “I just left Danny and Carly. I'm a little worn out right now, but maybe later.”   
They look at each other and smile at Jon.  
Reema says “I'll get all the juicy details later.”  
Donnie and Reema go to her room and take a shower.   
Jon sits on the couch and falls asleep.  
Carly ran down the beach with the Danny and Jon chasing her. It didn't take long for Danny to catch her. She had only gotten as far as to Danny's house. He ran up behind her, putting his arms around her picking her up in the air like a rag doll with Carly laughing.   
Jon said “You can't out run Danny.”   
Danny throws Carly over his shoulder and the guys walk into his house. They start making out, undressing each other. Danny sits on the couch, Carly kneels on the floor in front of him and starts sucking on his dick. Jon kneels down behind her and starts playing with her clit with his finger, then he puts a finger inside her.   
Jon says “Damn she's tight.”  
Danny says “Yeah bro, I told ya.”  
He slowly worked in a second finger into her pussy, going in and out, causing her to make muffled noises while she was sucking on Danny's dick. Licking it up and down, sucking on the tip, then taking the whole thing in her mouth.   
Danny moaned “Yeah Carly, I like that.”   
Jon stopped fingering her, and put his dick inside her. He started slowly fucking her, then he picked up the pace, then he slowed down again, then he positioned himself where one knee was on the ground and the other leg was to the side. Then he rammed her hard going deeper than before, making her yelp.   
Jon said “Yeah I like this angle. You like it Carly?”  
Jon leaned forward grabbing her breasts and pulling her into him hard.   
Carly moaned “Yes. Oh. Oh. OH GAWD.”  
Jon made one more deep stroke, causing them both to cum.   
Danny says “My turn now.”   
Danny pulls Carly up towards him where she is straddling him on the couch. She is working it hard, grabbing the back of the couch for leverage.   
She yells “OMG Danny, You are so fucking hard, oh yes, yes.”   
Danny leans her back towards, Jon standing right behind her, Jon grabs her breasts and plays with them, while Danny has taken control of her being on top. He has his hands on her hips pulling her back into him as he lunges his dick deep into her pussy. Then Jon leans forward, lifting Carly’s head upward and starts kissing her, sticking his tongue down her throat. She feels light headed, waves of climactic moments rushing over her, bringing her close to release.   
Danny says “Cum for me Carly. Cum for me girl.”   
Carly stops kissing Jon and starts moaning, getting louder with every thrust. Danny pulls her forward towards him, grabbing her hips bouncing her up and down on his dick. He starts making noises and then, they start making noise together. Then Danny grabs her shoulders and pulls her down hard, going deep for that last climactic thrust, both of them cumming at the same time, Carly falling towards him, all three breathing heavy.  
Danny said “Damn that was fucking awesome!”   
Jon said “Hell yeah. My dick started getting hard again, watching you two go at it. Made me think about doing that to Mel.”   
Carly said “Go get you some boy. Tell her you were inspired to stick your dick in her.”   
They all giggle. Jon heads back to the girls house. Danny and Carly stay in the same position, still trying to recover. Danny is brushing his fingers thru her hair, kissing her on the neck.  
Carly says “Damn Danny, I can feel you throbbing inside me.”   
Danny said “Sorry I can't help it. It's so warm in there and your breasts are pressed up against me. I can think of little else.”   
Carly giggles.  
Danny smiles and says “How about round two?”  
Carly says “Oh my.”  
Meanwhile, Mel has led Jordan and Joe to her room. They are standing by the bed. Jordan kisses Mel deep and hard, while Joe starts unbuttoning her shirt softly brushing against her breasts, pulling the shirt back just off of her shoulders. He starts kissing her shoulder, moving towards her neck. Mel can feel Joe breathing on her neck and gets goose bumps.   
Then turns Mel around to where she is facing him, looks her in the eyes, he reaches his hand to touch her face and says “My turn” leaning in to kiss Mel, softly and then deep and passionately invading her mouth with his tongue.   
Mel feels her pussy getting tingly and moist. Jordan has his hands on Mel's breasts, kissing her shoulders, slowly working his way down her back to his knees. Jordan puts his hands on her hips and turns her around to face him.  
Jordan says “I just gotta get me a little taste first.”  
He licks her clit slowly. Then he puts his mouth on it, giving it little kisses, and then he puts his hands on her ass and pulls her towards him, burying his face, licking, sucking. Mel felt like she was gonna fall, but Joe had his hands on both her breasts, kissing and sucking on her neck and shoulders, she leaned her head back towards Joe. Jordan lets go, standing back up and Joe turns Mel around to face him.   
Joe says “I want a taste too Mel”   
Joe sits on the bed, and then leans back, motioning for Mel to come towards him. Mel crawls from the bottom of the bed stopping for a second to give Joe's dick a lick like a lollipop before making her way up. Joe keeps her moving forward on all fours over him, stopping her when her pussy is over his mouth, then he grabs her by the ass and pulls her down where he commences to eat her out like no other man has ever. Sucking on her clit, sticking his tongue in and out of her pussy. Mel moans Joe's name. Jordan gets on the bed kneeling in front of Mel. Jordan puts his dick in Mel's mouth, rubbing her head as she sucks his dick, humming softly.   
Jordan said “Oh damn Mel, that feels good.”  
Jordan leans back on the bed, bringing Mel forward, Joe moves from under her and positions himself behind her while she is still on all fours sucking Jordan off. Joe smacks his dick on her ass a few times, causing Mel to make a little whimper.   
Joe makes a chuckle right before he puts his rock hard dick inside her, causing her to whimper louder, the noise making Jordan moan “Yes Mel. Oh yeah. Fuck yeah.”   
Joe fucks her for a little bit and then pulls it out. Jordan pulls Mel on top of him. She is riding him, bobbing up and down on his dick. Then she turns around and rides him backwards, leaning forward to suck on Joe's dick. Her hips are going up and down while she is taking Joe's manhood inside her mouth. They do this for a few minutes. Joe came first saying Mel's name, that made Jordan start pulling her back and forth on to his dick. Mel was sitting upright bobbing up and down, with Jordan pulling her down hard on his dick one last time making  
Mel screams “Oh gawd.”   
Mel and Jordan both released at the same time. They clean up and head to the living room.  
Everyone eventually makes it back to the living room. They discuss how to spend the evening.  
Joe says “Well I know what I'd like to do.” He winks at Reema and nods at Jordan.  
Mel says “Hey why don't we get outta here and go see a movie?”   
Danny says “Sure, just no chic flicks.”   
Carly says “Bam Bam Face Punch movie then?”   
The girls laugh.  
Danny smiles and says “No twilight type movies ladies. I got daughters. I know about that movie.”   
The girls start giggling.   
Reema says “Yes sir.”  
So give us an hour to get ready and then come pick us up. The guys leave and the girls get ready for their date with five of the hottest guys. The guys come back an hour later and knock on the door. Mel opens the door for them.  
The guys say “Wow”.  
Jon says “Mel, you look great.”   
Mel smiles. They come in and go in the living room. Mel yells for Carly and Reema. The girls come into the living room. The guys’ jaws drop. The girls are dressed up in cute outfits with make up and their hair fixed nice.  
Jordan says “Damn Reema. I want to skip dinner and a movie and just go be alone with you.”  
Reema smiles and says “Later babe. Let's eat first.”   
Danny says “We can take two cars or squeeze into my SUV.”  
Donnie smiles and says “The Restaurant isn't far from here. The girls can sit on our laps.”   
Jordan winks at Reema and says “Yeah that sounds like a plan.”  
So they get in the SUV. Danny gets in the driver seat. Joe pouts but gets shotgun. Donnie, Jon, and Jordan take the backseats with the girls sitting on their laps. They go to a nice steakhouse. The guys can't keep their eyes off the girls. The waiter comes and they order their food. The girls try to ignore the stares and make small talk.   
Food comes and the guys focus goes on the steaks on their plates. They talk and laugh while they are eating. The waiter comes and asks if anyone wants dessert.   
Donnie grins and says “You don't have what I want on the menu.”  
Joe looks at Reema and Mel smiles and says “If you did, then I would order two.”   
Carly laughs and says “Guys behave. We need to hurry to get to the movie in time.”   
They go and see Anchorman 2. Donnie was excited cause he loved the first Anchorman movie. The girls find seats while the guys go get popcorn and drinks before the movie starts. The guys find the girls sitting together whispering.   
Jordan says “No no ladies. It ain't going down like this. Split up and move down.”   
The girls laughed and did as they were told. Jordan, Reema, Joe, Mel, Jon, Donnie, Carly, and Danny. The previews start, followed by the movie. They laughed a little, but it started getting stale. Carly started getting bored and then soon after popcorn landed on Reema's lap, followed by another one and a giggle from Carly further down the row. Reema threw the popcorn back. One landed on Donnie and the other on Carly. Donnie was enjoying the movie and didn't notice at first. Carly threw a couple more popcorns and this time hit Mel, and Joe. Mel started laughing. Joe immediately threw it back this time landing on Donnie. Carly busts out laughing.   
Donnie looks at Joe and says “Really bro?”  
Joe says “D sorry man.”   
Everyone is watching the movie again. Then popcorn flies at Reema and Jordan gets hit. Jordan looks down the row but everyone is looking at the screen. He goes back to watching the movie. Then he gets hit again with popcorn and hears Carly giggling, her hand over her mouth trying to be quiet. Jordan smiles and grabs a handful of popcorn and throws it that way. It hits Danny at the end popcorn bouncing off of him at Carly.  
Danny whispers to Carly. “Who threw it?”   
Carly shrugs and points down the row towards Jordan and Reema. Carly throws popcorn back. Joey, Jordan and Reema all get hit. They in turn each throw some popcorn which flies by Donnie and hits Danny and Carly. Laughter breaks out.   
Donnie says “Come on guys.”   
They giggle but stop. Then popcorn flies from the middle of the row toward both ends. Jon has hit them all with popcorn.   
Carly says “Oh it's on now”   
She starts throwing popcorn, Joe starts throwing back, and Donnie sighs and starts throwing popcorn at everyone. Laughter and popcorn disrupt the movie and people start complaining. The usher walks up to Jordan and says that they have to leave.   
As they are leaving, Donnie says “I can't believe we got kicked out of the movie.”  
Jon says “It was not as good as the first one anyhow.”   
Carly laughs and says “I don’t' know about you all, but I was having fun.”   
Reema says “Yeah cause you was the one that started the popcorn battle.”   
Mel laughs “Yeah that was fun though.”   
Donnie smiles “Yeah you're right, but I still would have liked to have finished the movie.”   
Carly says “I'm sorry.”   
Donnie smacks her on the ass and says “That's okay. I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me.”   
Joe says “It's still early. Why don't we go to a club?”   
They head to a local night club. The guys take turns dancing with the girls. Jon finally got to dance with Mel. It was a slow song.  
They danced close with Jon whispering in Mel's ear “I love dancing with you. I can't wait to get alone time with you so we can talk.”   
She was trying to behave but his voice whispering in her ear was melting her resolve. She kissed him right there on the dance floor. An unspoken promise of more to come. Reema started dirty dancing up against Jordan. Danny came up behind her and then there she was in the middle of these two hot guys bumping and grinding up against her. They all had fun drinking and dancing for a few hours and then headed back to the girls house for a night cap.

After everyone is back at the girls’ house and has a couple more drinks they realize it is getting late and the guys go crash at Danny’s place and the girls shower and get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the girls are in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about what has been going on for the past 5 days.  
“OMG!” Reema says after Carly tells her what happened on the beach with Danny and Jon.  
“He really said that?” Mel asks.  
Carly nods her head, “Yes Mel, he really said that.”   
Mel’s head is spinning, she takes a sip of her coffee and thinks about how much fun it would be to have Jon permanently.  
“I think he really likes you Mel.” Carly says  
“Yeah, I have to agree with Carly, I mean we all see the way he looks at you.” Reema says.  
“Well, we can all see the way Donnie looks at Carly; I think that is more then lust in that man’s eyes, maybe you should talk to him about it.” Mel says.   
Carly looks at Mel and then to Reema shaking her head. Reema smiles and nods.   
“But I think that Joe may have feelings for Mel as well.” Reema says.  
Mel looks at Reema with wide eyes and shakes her head.  
“I really don’t think that is it...I think he is just a horn dog.” Mel says laughing.  
“Hell they all are!” Reema says.  
The girls continue to talk and end up having another cup of coffee. They all have their showers and get dressed before the guys get there. A few moments later all the guys show up and Jon walks straight over to Mel and gives her a big hug and kisses her like his life depended on it. Everyone looks at each other smiling and nodding at each other.  
“Awwwww.” Everyone says in unison.  
Jon and Mel break the kiss trying to catch their breath and they both blush. Reema winks at Mel and she gives her a shy smile. Jon wraps his arm around Mel and leads her over to the couch and they sit there.  
“So what is on the agenda for today?” Carly asks.  
“We are going to go back to the studio to work on some more of the new album.” Donnie says.  
“And we want ya’ll there with us.” Jon says looking at Mel.  
Mel smiles and blushes just a little bit more.  
“I can take Mel in my car and ya’ll can ride in the SUV.” Jon says   
Mel gives Reema and Carly a wide smile and her jaw drops. The rest of them agree and Jon grabs Mel’s hand and they get into Jon’s car and head to the studio while the others climb into Danny’s SUV.  
Mel is sitting in the car with Jon when she takes off her seatbelt and leans over and starts to kiss Jon’s ear.  
“Just concentrate on the road.” Mel whispers.  
“Mel, what are you doing?” Jon asks.  
“You’ll see.” Mel says smiling.  
She reaches down and unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock and starts licking the tip. Jon is in shock but does his best not to swerve into the other lane. He keeps on hand on the wheel and places the other hand in Mel’s hair. Mel strokes his cock up and down as she starts to suck on the tip.  
“Oh Fuck Mel.” Jon moans.  
Mel takes his cock in her mouth and slowly starts bobbing her head up and down going deeper and deeper. Jon grabs a handful of Mel’s hair and tugs a little making her moan and sending vibrations all through Jon’s body driving him wild. She quickens her pace taking him all in and sucking faster and faster in and out.   
“I’m about to come.” Jon moans.  
Mel continues to suck faster and faster and then she hears Jon moan loudly as he comes hard and fast and she swallows every single drop. She sits back up licking her lips and smiles at him as she puts her seatbelt back on and a few moments later they arrive at the studio.  
They all get into the studio and the girls watch the guys do their magic. A few hours later the guys take a break and Carly and Mel watch as Donnie all but drags Reema out of the room with Danny not so far behind. They both giggle as Joe walks up to Mel and takes her by the hand and leads her out of the room. Jordan leans into Carly and whispers something in her ear and she walks out of the room. Jordan looks over at Jon and puts his arm around him.  
“You alright bro?” Jordan asks.  
Jon sighs, “Yeah bro I’ll be fine.”   
Jordan gives his brother a hug, “She really does like you a lot; I do hope you know that.”   
“Yeah man I do.” Jon replies.  
Jordan pats him on the shoulder and goes off to find Carly. Jon stands up and goes off to figure out where Joe took Mel.

Reema, Danny and Donnie are in one of the offices sitting on the couch. Donnie is in front of her fingering her and licking her clit. Danny is beside her sucking on her nipples and massaging the other breast with his hand.   
“Oh God Donnie, don’t stop!” Reema cries out.  
Donnie has a rhythm going with his tongue and fingers driving her wild. Danny reaches over and starts kissing her feverishly.   
“Come for us Reema!” Danny whispers in her ear.  
She comes hard screaming like a banshee as Donnie laps up her juices not leaving a single drop. Donnie lifts her off the couch and Danny sits down as Reema straddles him. He leans her forward as Donnie stands behind her stroking her hair and himself. He then rubs her ass and gives it one good smack before he eases himself inside her. With Danny in her pussy and Donnie in her ass it’s like a sensation overload. She knows it won’t be long before she comes hard and fast.   
“OH FUCK!” Reema cries out.  
Donnie and Danny start pounding her hard and fast making her cry out even more. Donnie reaches down and grabs her hair pulling her head back.   
A few moments later Reema is screaming as she comes over and over and all 3 come at the same time and take a few minutes to catch their breath before they get dressed and go back to the booth.  
As they get back they can hear Mel and what sounds like Jon and Joey in another room and Mel is screaming out in ecstasy. They shake their heads and head back to the booth and wait on the rest of them.  
Mel and Joey find small booth with a small couch in it and they are making out. Joe has her shirt off and is sucking and nibbling on her nipples making her moan. As he starts to unzip his pants Jon walks in the room and goes to sit on the other side of Mel and starts kissing her lips as his hands massage her other breast. Joe has taken off Mel’s shorts and is kneeling down in front of her and starts licking her clit.   
“Oh God Joe!” Mel cries out.  
Joe devours her pussy and it doesn’t take long at all for Mel to come over and over again. Joe stands up and turns Mel over so she is facing Jon and gives her ass a smack. Mel unzips Jon’s jeans and pulls his cock out and starts sucking on it as Jon moans and throws his head back. Joe eases himself into her pussy and starts a steady rhythm making her moan sending vibrations through Jon’s cock.  
“Oh fuck Mel.” Joe grunts.  
Mel moans over and over again her cries muffled by Jon’s cock inside her mouth. Joe starts pounding her hard and fast and she can’t keep the rhythm on Jon’s cock.   
“Oh God I’m coming!” Jon cries out.  
Mel sucks him dry as he cries out her name. Mel lets go of his cock and starts screaming out Joey’s name as they both come together. They catch their breath for a moment before heading back to join the others.  
Carly and Jordan are in another small booth and he has her up against a wall kissing her neck and fingering her pussy. She cries out as she comes over and over again. Jordan lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and he starts to pound her hard.  
“Oh god Carly you are so tight.” Jordan growls  
Carly moans and starts to join the rhythm he has and she keeps up as Jordan pounds her harder and harder.  
“You like that?” Jordan whispers  
“OH FUCK YEAH!” Carly cries out.  
Jordan thrusts into her a few more times before they come together crying out each other’s name.  
A few moments later they are all back in the booth and they get through a few more songs before they head back to the girls place to plan what they want to do that night.  
They get back to the house and all of them go into the living room and sit there talking.   
“So what do ya’ll want to do tonight?” Jordan asks.  
“I know what I would like to do.” Joe says looking at Carly.  
“Down boy.” Donnie says laughing.  
Joe gives a look, “What, can I help it if I love sex?”   
“I love sex as much as the next guy Joey, but we don’t wanna wear them out.” Donnie says.  
“We will rest when we get back home guys, this is like a dream come true for all of us, we have been dreaming and writing about this moment for a long time.” Mel says.  
“Writing?!?” Donnie says.  
The girls look at each other and start blushing.  
“What have ya’ll been writing about?” Donnie asks intrigued.  
“Oh just stories.” Carly says.  
“Can we see these stories?” Joe asks.  
“If you really want to, but we do have to warn you they get really out there.” Mel says  
“OH?” Donnie says.  
“We will have to show you.” Reema says.  
The girls get up and go into their room and bring out a couple of folders of stories that they have written. The guys take turns reading each one not giving anything away making the girls nervous.   
“WOW!” Donnie says.  
The girls look at each other and then back to Donnie.  
“Damn girls you are kinky!” Jordan says, “I mean me and my brother that is a bit twisted but very interesting.”  
The girls breathe a sigh of relief as they spend the rest of the even just sitting and talking about all the different stories the girls have written. About 1am Mel yawns and excuses herself to her room. The others head outside so they don’t disturb her and continue talking. A few moments later Jon slips back inside and heads toward Mel’s room. He opens the door and she has just taken off her shorts and is about to get into bed. She turns and jumps as she sees Jon standing there.

"Shoot, Jon you startled me", Melissa grabbed her chest gasping for air.   
"I'm sorry baby I just thought this would be a great time to talk ya know" he walked over to the bed and sat next to her.  
"What’s up Sweetie," she looked into his eyes as her left hand patted down on his right knee.   
"I think I like you", he said straight forward.   
"Awwwww I like you too", Melissa squeezed his leg smiling her kilowatt smile.   
"You are so beautiful" he whispered.  
Wait a second She thought he really liked her as in like her like her.   
"Oh my" Melissa covered her mouth in shock.  
"What's wrong", he asked getting worried.  
"Huh Oh Nothing thinking", she sat back down.   
"Mel I liked you the day I walked in here I knew you were different it's like me and Harley were never there but I saw you and we talked and clicked" Jon told her.  
"OH Jon" she smiled taking his hand and kissing it.   
"I guess what I am trying to ask is Will you go out with me" he lifted her hands and kissed both of them.  
"Oh Jonny of course I will" she jumped into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss!  
They fell on the bed and started making out Jon stopped himself and looked at Mel.  
"Not yet my sweet I just wanna hold you as we sleep" he whispered taking a hold of her waist pulling her in against his body as the warmth of their body touched electricity filling through sending shivers down their spines.  
"Good Night Jon" she kissed his arm as he held her tighter.   
"Good Night Beautiful", he kissed her forehead closed his eyes and fell asleep!   
Next Morning everyone was downstairs talking Donnie was helping Carly with breakfast as Danny and Joe were on the phone getting stuff ready for tonight. Down came Reema and Jordan fast scared looks on their faces.   
"Anyone seen Jon, or Melissa" Jordan asked calling his brother again getting a Voicemail.  
"Mel isn't answering either, Carly have you heard from her?   
They all shook their heads as they went to each room no one there.   
“I am going to kick Jon's ass" Jordan said worried.  
"Carly and I are gonna kick Melissa's", Reema said.   
All of a sudden the front door opened and in walked Jon and Mel hand in hand laughing. Everyone stared at them Reema and Carly had their hands on their hips. Jordan lunged forward but Donnie held him back.  
"WHAT" they asked in unison.   
"You had us worried Jon, Mel y’all scared us to death" Reema sat down sighing in relief.   
"UM Were Sorry" Jon replied looking at Mel taking a hold of her hand.  
"UM Explanation Now" Carly took Melissa as Reema followed and they went into the kitchen.  
"Those girls and explanations” Jon laughed and looked at all 4 guys staring at him.  
"EXPLAIN AND NOW" Jordan almost punched his brother but Donnie and Danny held him.

"I like Mel, I talked to her last night we fell asleep together and I took her out and we are gonna try it out" Jon said making it short.   
"Awwwwwwwww Omg y’all are too cute", Reema replied.   
Melissa finished her story on what happened and Carly and Reema were in awe.   
"Y’all make a cute couple", Carly said.   
"I know he is adorable I can't wait for tonight" Melissa said.   
"What's Tonight', Reema asked.  
Carly and Mel looked at her in shock. "No Jordan hasn't told me anything I am out of the loop what's happening".   
"We shall not say a word" Melissa crossed arms with Carly and they skipped into the living room with the guys.  
"HEY what's tonight seriously" Reema asked crossing her arms.   
"You'll find out soon enough" Carly looked at Mel who looked at Jon who looked at Jordan who looked at Reema.  
"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" Joe said clapping his hands in excitement.  
They relaxed around the house all morning.  
Danny said “Hey lets go take the boat out”  
Joe said “Yeah man that will be cool.”   
They packed a cooler full of drinks and food and loaded up in the cars. The stopped at the boat dock, got in Danny's boat and took off. They went out a ways and set anchor near a sandbar.   
Mel said “Ohhh this is so exciting. I've never done this before.”  
Jon says “We go out here and chill a couple times a year, when weather permits.”  
Danny said “its clear skies. Let’s unpack.”  
The girls laid out the blankets while the guys unloaded the cooler and radio, standing there by the boat talking quietly.  
Jon told Mel “Come on grab our blankets and let’s pick a spot.   
They found a spot and lay down and talked. Joe, Jordan, Reema, and Danny laid their blankets beside each others, then started playing Frisbee. Donnie and Carly found a spot away from the fun to lay their blankets out, sit and talk. Carly asked Donnie to put some suntan oil on her. He started rubbing the oil on her body, being quiet, listening to her making soft noises when he touched certain spots on her body. He smiled. Then he finished and lay down beside her on his stomach.  
He said “Carly, can we talk?”   
She said “Yeah sure.”   
He said “Danny told me that you are leaving tomorrow.”   
Carly said “Yeah, It sucks. I have had so much fun with you guys.”   
She smiled at him and said “So much fun with you. Tomorrow we will go home and this will all be over.”   
Donnie said “Yeah I know.”  
Carly said “I'll never forget this time I got to spend with you. It's just been so great. A dream come true. I wish that it didn't have to end.”   
Donnie said “Yeah me too. But we all have lives to get back to. Responsibilities.”   
Carly said “Oh I know. You have your career and millions of sisters to love.”   
She smiles at him and he smiles back.   
Donnie said “Well..... I... I want to see you again sometime. I am not able to make a commitment to anyone right now.”   
Carly smiles and says “No worries hun. I'm cool with an occasional visit/booty call.”   
She giggles and says, “I'd rather have a little of you than nothing at all.”   
Donnie says “Then we are cool?”   
Carly kisses him says “Yep it's all good.”   
Reema and Jordan stop playing Frisbee and sit down. Jordan tells her that he wants to try to have a relationship with her. She tells him not sure how they can make it work long distance.  
Jordan says “We will figure something out. I feel like this could be the beginning of forever for us. I don't want you to walk out of my life girl.”  
Reema says “It's all good. You know that I am crazy about you and I've loved being with you this week. Of course I want more, but I don't want you to promise something that you can't deliver. Let's just enjoy the time we have left.”  
Danny yells “Hey guys, it’s time to go.”   
The tide starts to come in.   
Everyone gets back on the boat and heads back to the boat dock. They drive to Danny's house where Danny cooks Chicken Empanadas for dinner. They talk and laugh while they eat. They sit in the living room and play charades. Danny was did the best out of them all. They laughed and drank. Laughed and drank more.   
Mel says “Oh guys it’s getting late. We should probably get home and get some rest.   
The girls hug the guys and walk along the beach back to the house. They sit on the back porch. Carly pours them some drinks and relax. They were talking about all the fun they had, giggling at the stories they were sharing.   
Then they hear a voice about 5 feet away say “Hey is it too late for some company?”   
The girls look in the direction of the voice and jaws drop.   
Mel says “OMG”  
Carly says “No freaking way.”  
Standing there is Donnie's brother Mark with the five guys smiling behind him.   
Reema says “How did you get here?”   
Mark says “I flew in for a charity golf tournament. Donnie told me he was in town hanging at Danny's while they were working on the new album. He said I should stop by before I head back to LA”   
The girls are in shock, definitely thrown off their game. He looked so good in his tight blue jeans and snug white shirt.   
Mel says “Have a seat guys. Can we get ya a drink?”  
Mark says “What ever you ladies are having is fine.”  
Carly says “We were talking about doing shots of Tequila. Are you guys’ game?”  
Mark said “Hell yeah”   
They do their first shot. Then Danny suggests playing poker. Winner of the hand gets to choose clothes or shot for the loser. They all agree. First hand the guys lost.   
Reema won. “Shirts boys”  
The guys all take their shirts off.   
Carly looks at Mark shirtless and says “Oh, Wow”.   
Mel said “yeah Wow.”   
The guys won the next hand.   
Danny says “Shirts ladies”   
The girls take their shirts off. The third hand caused the ladies to lose their pants. The fourth hand made the girls do shots. Carly and Mel drink their shots. Reema slowly pours her shot on Marks chest and licking it as it slowly drips down his hard abs.   
Carly laughs and said “That not punishment.”  
Mark chuckles. The girls lose another hand.  
Mel said “Damn Reema, How can we concentrate when we are looking at that?”   
The girls giggle.   
Donnie says “Pay up ladies.”  
Mel says “My turn”  
She does a body shot off of Mark licking all the way up to his lips, stopping there to kiss him.   
Mark says “Wow”.  
Joe says “Hey I want some of that action.”  
Jordan says “Me too.”  
Reema goes and sits on Jordan's lap pours the shot of Tequila down her chest and takes Jordan's face and plants it between her breasts. Joe starts licking the Tequila off of her stomach. Reema says “Whew is it getting hot or is it just me?” The girls laugh. Reema stands up. Jordan smacks her on her ass and she turns to go sit back down by Carly and Mel. The girls win the next hand.   
Donnie says “Ok girls. What do you want?   
Reema looks at the other girls and says “We want Mark to do body shots off of us.”   
The guys laugh.   
Jordan says “Ok Mark you gotta take one for the team bro.”  
Mark laughs and says “No problem. I can take care of you three.”  
He kneeled in front of Carly, poured the shot down from her neck letting it flow between her breasts. He licked from her belly button upwards stopping to bury his face in her breasts.  
Carly said “Wow. Good thing I was sitting down for that.”   
Then he told Mel to stand up. He walked behind her smacked her ass and then started pouring the next shot down the middle of her back, licking from ass crack up her back stopping at her neck to nibble. Then he grabbed her hand and sat her back down. Then Mark told Reema to stand up. She thought she would be cute and just bend over for him.   
Mark smacked her ass and said “No baby. Stand all the way up straight for me. I got something else in mind.”  
Reema stands back up and Mark kneels down. He puts the shot at Reema's belly button and starts pouring it watching it flow down her splitting up and running down her inner thighs. Mark looks up at Reema and smiles. Then he grabs one of her legs and starts licking and sucking his way up her inner thigh. She starts to lose her balance, but Joe comes up from behind her and grabs her right under her breasts.   
“I got you Reema.” he says.   
Mark puts that leg down and takes the other leg lifting it up so he could do the same working to her inner thigh except this time he stopped in the middle and pulled her underwear over a little and licked their for a second.   
Then he stood up, sat her down in the chair and said “Sorry, you had a little bit of Tequila there.”  
Reema started fanning herself and said “BH down.”  
The girls laughed.   
Mark smiled and said “That was fun, but now I'm a little sticky. Do you mind if I go take a shower real quick? I gotta plane to catch in a few hours.”  
Mel said “Sure you can.   
The bathroom is around the corner to the right.”   
Mark smiles and says “Thanks. You ladies are welcome to join me and get cleaned up too.”   
Reema looks at Jordan, who nods and says “Go for it girl.”   
The other guys say “Yeah, go on girls. This chance won't happen again.”   
Mel and Reema get up and go towards the bathroom.   
Donnie says “Go on Carly.”  
Carly gets up, looks towards the inside, and looks back at the guys and smiles.   
She goes and sits on Donnie's lap and says “Your brother is fun, but I'd rather shower with you.   
Donnie stands up, and says “Guys that's my cue.”  
Carly takes his hand and leads him to the other shower to clean up among other things. Jordan, Jon, Danny and Joe get in the Jacuzzi and relax while they are waiting. Reema and Mel step in the shower where Mark has started washing himself. Reema kisses Mark, and then starts kissing downward to his manhood, while Mel starts kissing him and he starts grabbing her breasts. He makes a noise when Reema takes his whole manhood in her mouth all of a sudden. She sucks on his dick for a few minutes and then Mel and Reema switch places. Mark has one hand on Reema's breast and the other playing with her pussy. He stands Mel up and tells them both to put their hands up against the wall. Then he puts his right hand on Reema's pussy, playing with her clit with his fingers, and then he puts his left hand on Mel's pussy fingering her, in and out. Both girls are moaning with pleasure. Then the girls turn around and both kneel down and start licking his dick, taking turns putting his dick in their mouth, like they were playing tug of war with his dick. Then bends Reema over and puts his dick inside her and fucks her for a little while. Then he bends Mel over and puts his dick inside her, fucking her. Then he pulls it out and puts it in Reema again. While he is fucking one with his dick, he starts finger fucking the other one. Taking turns switching back and forth. Then he grabs Mel by her hips and starts ramming her hard. She moans as she cums. Then Mark grabs Reema and pushes her up against the wall, lifting her up on top of his cock, fucking her hard until she cums. Then the girls take turns sucking him off until he cums. Then they lick his dick clean, finish cleaning themselves up and head back out on the porch. Donnie and Carly have gotten in the Jacuzzi with the other guys.  
Reema says “Hey scoot over, Carly ain't having all the fun.”   
Mel and Reema get in the Jacuzzi too.   
Donnie says “Mark bro, are you gonna get in too?”  
Mark says “This has been fun guys but I gotta catch a plane back home now. Ya know.... Interviews and stuff in the morning.”   
He hugs Donnie, wave’s bye and leaves. They hang out in the Jacuzzi laughing and having fun until the sun starts to come up. Everyone goes to breakfast. This morning was way quieter than any of the other mornings. Just minimal small talk. They get back to the girls house and the girls start to pack their stuff. The girls say their good byes and hug each of the guys.   
Mel says “This has been an amazing week for us.”  
Carly says “Yeah it was more than we could have imagined or hoped for.”   
Reema said “Yeah, we thought Danny was going to have us working out all week.”   
Danny smiled and said “I did work you out all week.”  
Everyone laughs. The girls get in the car, wave good bye one last time to the guys and start driving back to Orlando. They get to Orlando in the early evening and take Reema to the airport. They hug her and say goodbye.  
Mel says “Thanks for coming with me.”  
Reema says “This was hands down the best fucking week ever. Later sisters.   
Reema gets on a flight back to Texas.   
Carly says bye to Mel and sighs "Back to real life."   
They both laugh. She starts driving home.   
The door bell rings.   
Mel answers the door and Jon is standing there.   
Mel says "What the..."   
Jon tells Mel that he told the guys that he needed some time off. That he just has to see her now. They hug and kiss.  
Jon says "Does that mean I can stay with you for a few days?"   
Mel says "You can stay with me forever Jon."   
They kiss. Carly sighs, wishing that she didn't have to go home. She is thinking about all that happened in the last 7 days. Wishing for more time.   
“Snap out of it girl. Get your head straight. It was nothing.” she shakes her head and tells herself.   
She drives down the road a few more miles and her cell phone rings snapping her out of the haze she was in.   
"Hello" she says.   
"Damn girl. You are a hard woman to keep up with." Donnie says.   
Carly laughs and says "What are you talking about silly?"   
Donnie said "Pull over and I'll tell you."  
Carly says "Huh?"   
Donnie laughs and says "Just pull over woman."  
Carly pulls into a parking lot and Donnie pulls in behind her with his car. They get out.   
Carly has a confused look on her face and says "What are you doing here? I don't understand."   
Donnie walks up to her and kisses her hard and deep. The kiss made Carly have to lean against her car for support.  
Donnie said "Well it took me all of 5 seconds to realize that I didn't want this to be over. Then Jon said he needed to take time off to be with Mel. Danny had Mel's address. So Jon and I headed in that direction. We got to Mel's house as you were getting in your car to leave. I dropped Jon off there and followed you to here."  
Carly said "But I thought we were just going to be friends and see where things went."   
Donnie said "Yeah well that was a stupid idea. I know our relationship will be long distance and I can't promise forever. But I can give you right now and see where things go from here. Come on Carly, take a chance on us."   
Carly hugged Donnie and said “Okay.”   
They hugged, kissed and then headed back to Mel's house to leave Carly's car there. Mel hugged Carly and then hugged Donnie.   
“Thanks Donnie for bringing him to me.” she said.   
Donnie and Carly got into Donnie's car. Carly looked at him and smiled.   
Donnie leaned over kissed her and said “Let’s do this.” and they drove off.  
Reema gets off the plane.  
She sees one of those chauffeur guys with a sign that has her name on it. She is confused but gets in the limo Jordan is in there.   
Reema says "What are you doing here?"   
Jordan says "You didn't think I would let you just walk out of my life forever did you?"   
He grabbed her, kissed her hard and said "I meant what I said. This is the beginning of forever."


End file.
